The Truth About Hermione Granger
by Munchie
Summary: One day Hermione finds out that she is a pureblood. Her parents were killed by Voldemort. What happens when she finds out who she's related to? DMHG. AU Since HBP. COMPLETE
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1 - The Truth  
**(Hermione's P.O.V.)

I woke up one morning and went downstairs for breakfast. Who I saw in the kitchen shocked me. In front of me was Hogwarts most hated professor. Professor Snape.

"Morning Professor," I said nervously. He didn't say anything but nod.

"Hermione dear, we need to talk," said my Mom.

"Ok mum, but why is Professor Snape here?" I asked.

"Please sit down first dear," Said my dad. I slowly took a seat across from my parents and Professor Snape.

"What we're about to tell you will be a bit of a shock to you," said my mom "Remember last year when we told you that you were adopted but we didn't know who your parents were?" I nodded. I had a feeling that I didn't like where this is going.

This time it was my dad's turn to talk. "Well...you see Hermione," my dad began "Your biological parents were both purebloods and they were both killed by Voldemort."

"What does this have to do with Professor Snape?" I asked.

"Your name isn't really Hermione Elizabeth Granger, it's Hermione Annabelle Snape. Severus here is you uncle," Said my dad.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that Hogwarts most hated teacher is my UNCLE!" I was too shocked to say anything else.

"You see Hermione, 17 years ago when you were born Voldemort wanted you to be his heir because he knew that you would be a powerful witch someday. My sister, who was your mother, didn't want that to happen so as soon as she found out she took you to a muggle orphanage and put an appearance charm on you so nobody would recognize you." Snape waited awhile then continued, "When your mother returned from the orphanage your father was already killed by the Dark Lord. He asked your mother where you were, but she wouldn't say anything so he killed her too." For the first time in my life, I saw Snape look sad.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you, but Albus said it would be too dangerous if the Dark Lord found out. Now that he's gone for good I can tell you who you really are."

"If you knew I was your niece then why were you so mean to me and my friends?"

He sighed. "I had to be mean especially to you and Mr. Weasley because you are both friends with Potter. If any of the Slytherins found out, they would tell their parents who are mostly Death Eaters. That's why I had to favor the Slytherins and be mean to everyone else, to keep up appearances. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"I understand." I said.

"I would like it if you would move in with me. I understand if you don't want to because of all the things I've done in the past."

I thought about it for a while. "I guess I'll go live with you since you are the only family I have left. Just let me go upstairs to pack my things."

"Take your time Hermione. There's no need to rush."

I walked upstairs and started to pack my things. Twenty minutes later, I came downstairs with my trunk and my cat Crookshanks. "I'm ready to go."

"We are going to apparate to my house so hold on to my arm."

He grabbed my trunk while I held on to his arm. With a pop were gone.

**A/N- What do you think? Please review. No flames please**.


	2. Living with Snape

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2 – Living with Snape**

(Normal P.O.V.)

They both apparated inside the living room. The room was fairly large. There was a fire place in the corner and everything was decorated in green and silver. '_Typical Slytherin_' she thought.

"What do you think Hermione?" Snape asked.

"To tell you the truth always I thought your house would be dark and gloomy, but this is the exact opposite I love it."

Snape chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. I'll show you to your room now, follow me." He grabbed her trunk and led her up the stairs and down a hallway. They stopped when they reached the last door on the right. He opened the door and let her in first.

The room was mostly blue and white. The walls were painted white like the living room. There was a four-poster bed with blue sheets in a corner and a desk in another corner. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky.

"I'll let you unpack now," said Snape. "If you need help you can call the house elf, Sarah, or you can call me. My room is right next to yours."

Hermione smiled and started unpacking all her things. It took her half an hour to finish. When she was done, she lied down on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Hermione woke up two hours later and went down stairs where she saw her uncle reading a book.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sarah," he called.

"You called master?" asked the house elf.

"Yes, Hermione is hungry. What would you like to eat Hermione?"

"I would like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some milk."

"Sarah will go make one for you right now."

With a pop, Sarah was gone. A few seconds later Sarah came back with Hermione's food.

"Here you go Miss Snape."

"Thank you Sarah"

After Hermione ate, she went upstairs to her room so she could write a letter to Harry and Ron. She sat down at her desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and then started to write her letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_How are you guys doing? I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you guys at the Burrow. I just found out that I'm related to Snape. You probably think I'm joking, but I'm not. I'm living with him right now because Voldemort killed my biological parents. I'll see you guys next week on the Hogwarts Express._

_Love,  
__Hermione_

_P.S. Say hi to Ginny for me._

Once Hermione finished her letter, she tied it to her uncle's owl, Eddie. Hermione watched the black owl fly away. When the owl was out of sight,a barnowl came with a letter tied to its leg. Hermione took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat before reading it.

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_It is my pleasure to tell you that you are the new head girl. Please meet Professor Snape and me in the head compartment so we can discuss your duties along with the head boy. Attached to this letter is a list of schoolbooks you will need this year. Congratulations on making head girl._

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Head Mistress_

Hermione couldn't believe she made head girl. She was so happy because she worked so hard for it for six years. '_I wonder who the head boy is_' she thought. She thought about it for awhile then shrugged it off and began to read _Hogwarts: A History_, her favorite book.

----------------------------

It was finally September 1st. The day Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts. Hermione woke up at 8:00am. She took a shower and came out in a denim skirt and a black tank top. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw her uncle reading _The_ _Daily Prophet_.

"Morning,"She said asshe took a seat across from him and started eating.

"Morning," He replied.

"Do you think you can take the appearance charm off me now?"

"Sure, are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Snape took out his wand and muttered an incantation. When he was done, Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom to see how she looked. She was now 5'8", her hair was now black and it was straight. Her skin remained the same color '_thank Merlin_' she thought.

She made her way back to the kitchen and saw Snape smiling for the first time in her life.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Shenodded. He helpedher shrinkher trunk put it in his pocket, sinceshe didn't have any.She held on to his arm and to Crookshanks whiletheyapparated to platform 9 ¾.

**A/N – Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review! **


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer – See Chapter 1**

**A/N – I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. I tried to make this chapter long because the other two were short. Remember to review after )**

**Chapter 3 – The Journey to Hogwarts**

As usual, platform 9 ¾ was crowded with Hogwarts students.

"Can I see my friends first?" Hermione asked her uncle.

"You may see your friends, but you have to make it quick."

She nodded and boarded the train with Snape following behind her. She searched for the compartment her friends Harry and Ron were in while Snape went to the head compartment. She finally found them in a compartment with Ginny.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" She greeted each one of them with a hug.

"Hey 'Mione, how was your summer? I LOVE your new look," said Ginny.

"Thanks! This is how I'm supposed to look like without all the appearance charms. My summer was great! How was yours?"

"It was ok, but it would've been better if you were there," Hermione smiled.

"Hey 'Mione, I'm sorry that you're related to that greasy git," said Ron giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's not as bad as you think you guys. He was actually nice to me and he didn't call me a know-it-all."

"I can't imagine Snape being nice anyone, but if you're ok with it then so are we," said Harry. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Then the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy came in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Weaselette. What happened to the mudblood? Did she finally ditch you three losers?" asked Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret?" asked Harry.

"Relax Potty; I'm not looking for you I'm looking for the mudblood."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the mudblood _you're_ looking for."

The look on his face was priceless. Hermione couldn't help but let out a smirk.

(Draco's POV)

"GRANGER!" I asked. _I couldn't believe that girl in front of me was Granger. She looks so... different. She actually looks hot. Wait, did I just say that mudblood looks hot? I must be going insane._

"Actually it's Snape now," she replied.

"What do you mean Snape?"

"Since your godfather didn't tell you I'll tell you," said Hermione giving me another smirk, "During the summer, I found out that Voldemort killed my biological parents when I was born and Snape is my uncle, also I'm a pureblood now so you can't call me mudblood anymore." _What? I can't believe that Granger was related to Snape! Even if she is a pureblood, she'll always be a filthy mudblood to me._

"You'll always be a filthy mudblood to me," I said.

"Aww, how sweet" she replied sarcastically.

"Now, what do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"McGonagall said we have to meet in the head compartment now."

"Oh my god! I forgot about th...wait a minute, _your_ head boy?" Hermione asked.

This time it was my turn to smirk. "Of course I'm head boy, surely you didn't expect Potty or Weasel to be head boy. They can't even write an essay without your help." I said.

"Whatever Malfoy, lets go."

We went into the head compartment and sat down next to each other across from McGonagall and Snape.

"Now that both of you are here we would like to discuss your duties as head boy and head girl," Professor McGonagall began, "Both of you are to set a good example for the whole school and get along," at this I let out a snort. "You are to plan the Christmas Ball _and_ you will have to go together, you will be in charge of all the prefect meetings and you will have to share a common room." _I was outraged that I Draco Lucius Malfoy had to go to the Christmas Ball with the mudblood AND I have to share a common room with her. Dumbledore must be off his rocker this time._

(Normal POV)

"Why do we have to go together to the Christmas Ball and why do we have to share a common room Professor?" asked Hermione who was just a furious as Draco.

"It's another one of Albus' plan for house unity." began Snape who was also irritated, "We can't do anything about it." Hermione let out a sigh. "Since you two don't get along the Headmaster has allowed both of you to bring a friend to live with you. You are to meet the headmaster after the feast in front of the Great Hall with your friend he will then lead you to your common room."

Both of them nodded.

"Alright now, I have to go talk to the prefects in their compartment. Severus you can stay here and talk to them," with that McGonagall left. Snape glared at her; obviously, he didn't want to explain anything to Malfoy. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Malfoy broke it.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a niece?"

"I couldn't tell anyone, not even her because if the Dark Lord found out about her he would kill me _and_ Hermione."

"What does the Dark Lord want with a mudblood like her?"

"Watch your language boy," Snape said coldly "If I ever hear you calling her that again you _will _regret it."

"Yes sir," he replied nervously.

"Now, to answer your question, the Dark Lord wanted Hermione to be his heir because he knew Hermione would be a powerful with someday, which explains why she is so smart." Hermione let out a smirk. "My sister didn't want that to happen so she put Hermione up for adoption in a muggle orphanage. When the Dark Lord found out he was furious, so he killed my sister and her husband."

-------------------------

The three of them sat in the compartment in silence for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the Great Hall Malfoy went to the Slytherin table while Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron and across from Ginny. Hermione told Ginny that she had chosen her to live her in the Head common room with Malfoy and his friend. Ginny looked excited. They talked for a while until it was time for the sorting.

After the sorting, Dumbledore started his speech. "Welcome back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts, as always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. There are also 10 new items added to the list of forbidden items to see the complete list see Mr. Filch. Now I would like to congratulate our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Hermione Snape."

Everyone gasped when the Headmaster said Hermione's name. Everyone was whispering to their friends about how Hermione was related to Snape. The whole school looked shocked except a few who already knew. All the Gryffindors looked angry because Snape and her were related. Dumbledore waited until the Great Hall was silent again then continued.

"Before we begin eating I would like Hermione Snape to come up here and be resorted."

"What does he mean resorted?" asked Ron.

"I guess Uncle Sev wants me in Slytherin," Hermione replied.

Hermione walked up to the stool while looking up at her uncle with a questioning look, but that didn't help because his face remained blank. She sat on the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her.

"My, my, this is a tough one. I see some courage. You're also very smart and very cunning. Definitely not a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Now it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Please not Slytherin," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked the Sorting Hat. "After all, the Head of House is your uncle if I'm not mistaken."

She nodded. She didn't like where this was going because she knew she would be put in Slytherin.

"I have finally decided," the Sorting Hat began, "Let it be..."

**A/N – Sorry about the cliffie what house do you think Hermione will be in? I already decided on which house to put her in. I'll try to post up the next chapter asap. Until then...Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Blaise and Ginny

**Disclaimer – See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3 – Blaise and Ginny**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped as Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, well everyone except the Slytherins and Professor Snape. He was just as shocked as the Slytherins because a Snape was always sorted into Slytherin. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was bombarded with questions from her fellow Gryffindors. When everyone was finished with their meals Hermione and Ginny said their good byes to Harry and Ron and made their way the Headmaster who was standing there with Draco and Blaise.

"Shall we go then?" the Headmaster asked. The four nodded and they made their way to the head common room. When they arrived, they were greeted with a portrait of a little girl no older then five in a pink dress with curly blonde hair.

"This is your common room, no one else is allowed in here besides you four and the staff. The password is phoenix; you may change the password after a month. Goodnight" said Dumbledore.

The four of them walked in and stared at the room in awe. The room was slightly bigger then the Gryffindor common room. Half of the room was decorated in green and silver and the other half was decorated in scarlet and gold. There were two couches, one on each side of the room. In a corner was a fireplace and a bookshelf filled with books. There was also a staircase, which led to their rooms.

Hermione and Ginny went to room to sleep while Blaise and Draco sat and talked about Quidditch. The next day Hermione woke up and walked down to the common room to see Ginny snogging none other then Blaise Zabini.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione I can explain!" she said quickly.

"Then explain to me why you were snogging Blaise."

"Since when did you call him by his first name?" she asked trying to change the subject."

"Since he was in my Arithmancy class last year. Now don't try to change the subject."

"I'll tell you, but we have to wait until Malfoy comes out, so we can tell him too."

"Ugh, how long does it take for a ferret to get ready?"

"At least I care about my looks, unlike some people Granger," drawled Malfoy as he came down the stairs.

"I told you I'm not Granger anymore it's Snape to you," replied Hermione.

"I'll call you whatever I want," he said.

"If you two don't chill out we're not going to tell you," said Blaise trying to break up the tension between the two Heads.

"Fine," said Hermione.

She took a seat on the couch opposite of Ginny and Blaise and waited for them to explain.

"Before we tell you, you have to promise us not to get mad," said Ginny.

Hermione gave a sigh and said, "I promise."

"Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Fine, I won't get mad."

Ginny took in all the courage she had and said, "Me and Blaise are dating."

"WHAT!" said Hermione and Draco in unison.

"I can't believe my best mate is dating is dating the Weasel's sister!" exclaimed Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Hermione.

"You guys promised us not to get mad," yelled Ginny.

"I'm not mad Ginny; I just want to know how come you didn't tell me earlier."

"I didn't tell you before because I thought you would be mad at me because I was dating a Slytherin and Malfoy's best friend."

"I trust your judgment Ginny; I would never get mad at you because of who you dated."

"Thanks Mione."

"Anytime Gin, shall we go to breakfast now?" asked Hermione.

They all nodded and made their way to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Ginny and Hermione sat down across from Harry and Ron. They exchanged their good mornings and started to eat. When they were almost done, Blaise came over and sat down next to Ginny ignoring the angry Gryffindors.

"What do you want Zabini?" asked Harry.

"Me and Blaise have something to tell you," said Ginny.

"Why are you calling him Blaise?" asked Ron.

"You see Ron," Ginny looked nervous while she continued. "Blaise and I are dating."

Harry and Ron had the same reaction as Hermione and Draco.

"WHAT!" they both said in unison.

"I can't believe your dating this guy, whose friend has insulted and tormented us for 6 years!" yelled Ron.

"I'm still here Weasley and don't judge me just because Draco is my best friend, _especially_," said Blaise stressing the last word, "Since I haven't even insulted you at all."

"He's got a point you know," said Hermione.

"Why are you helping him Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Because Blaise is not as cruel as Malfoy, he's the only nice Slytherin."

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I know because he was in my Arithmancy class last year and we got paired up a few times."

"Fine," said Ron who turned his attention to Blaise. "I'll let you go out with my sister, but if you hurt her you will regret it."

Blaise gave Ginny a kiss and left the Great Hall with Malfoy.

All day the trio stayed in the Gryffindor common room and talked while Ginny was out with Blaise. Whenever Blaise was mentioned, Harry and Ron would get mad. Finally, after dinner Hermione went back to the Heads common room and started to read on the sofa not ignoring Draco across from her. She read for half an hour then fell asleep.

Draco sat on the couch thinking about Hermione. How he had a crush on her since third year when she slapped him. He wanted to tell her how he felt then, but he couldn't because of his father. His father despised muggleborns especially Hermione because she was good friends with Potter and if his father found out he liked Hermione he would have killed both of them. Now that his father was dead, he was going to tell her how he really felt about her.

"Hermione?" he said softly.

When he got no response, he looked up and saw that Hermione was sleeping. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping he thought. He went in his room and got an extra blanket. He came back in the common room and put the blanket over her then fell asleep on the other couch.

**A/N – Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.**


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter 5 – The Next Day**

The next morning Hermione woke up confused. _Why am I on the couch_? she asked herself. She looked over to the other couch and saw Draco sleeping_. He looks so calm without that smirk on his face_. She thought. She tried to remember what happened what happened last night and then she remembered that she fell asleep last night reading.

She got up from the couch and covered Draco with the same blanket. She turned around and tried to walk away, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave me Hermione" said Draco in his sleep.

"Malfoy, wake up and let go of me!" she yelled while trying to wake him up.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing there in pain. He let go of her immediately.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You tell me. You were the one that grabbed my wrist and said 'Don't leave me Hermione'"

A blush crept up Draco's cheeks. "Well..erm..."_ Wow. Malfoy is stuttering that's a first._ She thought. "I just had a bad dream." He lied. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

_Did he just **apologize?**_ _He is acting weird today and it's scaring me._

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"If you say so..." Hermione said not really believing him.

Hermione went to her room and saw that Ginny was still sleeping. She walked over to Ginny's bed and woke her up, and then they both got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron and started eating.

"What class do we first?" Hermione asked.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Harry.

"Why do we always have it with the Slytherins?" asked Ron. "We never have it with the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore must love to torture us."

"I agree with you mate," said Harry.

Hermione and Ginny ate their food in silence while Harry and Ron sat there complaining.

"If you guys are done complaining let's go before we're late for Potions." Hermione said.

They all got up, said their goodbyes to Ginny, and headed down to the dungeons. They entered the classroom and sat in their usual seat in the middle the middle of the room.

"I bet Snape won't take points from Gryffindor now that you're his niece," said Ron.

Before Hermione could say anything, Snape walked in with his robes billowing behind him. The whole class stopped talking immediately when he came in.

"Today we will be making the Confusing Concoction Potion. When you drink it, the drinker will be confused depending on how much you drink. You will be working in pairs," he paused to look around the classroom. Everyone looked excited, that was until he announced that he would be choosing the pairs. "I will partner you up and one person from each pair will test the potion so you will need to make the antidote too. I will now put you in pairs and I don't want any complaining. Weasley...Zabini, Potter...Parkinson, Longbottom...Bulstrode, Thomas...Goyle."

He kept on pairing up Slytherins with Gryffindors until there were two people left.

"Snape..Malfoy"

"WHAT!" yelled Malfoy.

"You heard me now move Malfoy unless you want to be in detention tonight," sneered Snape.

_Great, I get to spend the whole class period with Malfoy of all people. I can't believe my own uncle would do this to me._ Hermione thought.

Draco walked over to Hermione's table and sat down next to her muttering something under his breath.

"I'll go get the ingredients, while you heat up the cauldron," said Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the ingredients needed for the potion and antidote and walked back to her seat. When she got there, she saw Pansy Parkinson in her seat.

"Move Parkinson," Hermione said.

"Why should I mudblood? I don't take orders from filthy mudbloods like you!" she yelled. Now the whole class had their eyes on the two girls.

Hermione was about to say something but Snape beat her to it. "50 points from Slytherin for your language Miss Parkinson and you will be serving a weeks worth of detention."

Everyone was shocked that Snape took points from his own house. The Gryffindors looked amused while the Slytherins all glared at Pansy. Hermione sat down in her seat and started working on the potion while Draco brewed the antidote. They were the first ones to finish so they sat there in silence.

Draco sat there looking around the room thinking about the girl sitting next to him.

(Draco's POV)

When I was finished with the antidote, I looked over at Granger. I couldn't help it but she looks hot this year with her new look. _Wait, this is know-it-all Granger we're talking about she can't be hot. _I thought.

_You know she's hot. You're just denying it._

_Who are you and I am not denying it._

_I'm the little voice inside your head. Now stop denying it. We both know that she's looks good this year._

_I am not denying it._

_Its okay, the first step acceptance is denial._

"I am not denying anything!" I yelled.

_Shit, I just said that aloud._

"May I ask what you are denying Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape with amused look on his face.

_Great, now everyone's looking at me. Help me little voice._

_I would love to help you, but this is when I'm supposed to leave. Bye._

_You got me into this and you're supposed to help me, so come back._

Silence.

"It's nothing Professor," I replied trying to sound as calm as possible.

(Normal POV)

When class was almost over, everyone lined up in front of Snape to test their potion. So far, only one group brewed it correctly and the rest of the class had to write an essay on what they did wrong. The last pair to test their potion was Hermione and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, test your potion," said Snape.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I said so, now hurry up, we don't have all day."

Hermione smirked at him while he drank the bitter tasting potion. After Draco drank the potion, he was babbling like an idiot. Hermione and Snape couldn't help but laugh. Snape gave Draco the antidote and he returned to normal with a scowl on his face.

"You brewed your potion and antidote correctly. You may go now," said Snape.

Two walked out of the Potions classroom and went to their next class.


	6. The Christmas Ball

**A/N – I apologize for taking awhile to update. School has just started and things have been a bit hectic. From now on, I'll try to update at least once a day or once every other day. Again, sorry for the wait and don't forget to review when your done. Thanks.**

**Chapter 6 – The Christmas Ball**

Months have passed and it is now December. Everyone at Hogwarts was busy preparing for the Christmas dance. All the teachers gave less homework during the holidays except Snape. Instead, he did the opposite and gave the students more homework then ever. Nobody dared to complain because they didn't want to get in trouble. Therefore, they did the next best thing. All the houses, except the Slytherins, asked (or for some, begged) Hermione to persuade Snape to give them less homework, but Hermione just ignored them because she didn't mind the extra work.

One Saturday morning, the day before the ball, Hermione found herself being woken up by Ginny.

"Mione, wake up," said Ginny while shaking her brunette friend awake.

"Mmmm?" answered Hermione who was still half-asleep.

"Wake up and get dressed, we have to go to Hogsmeade to buy our dresses for tomorrows ball!" exclaimed Ginny. She kept yelling until her friend woke up.

"Alright, I'm up! You didn't have to yell Ginny, especially if I'm right next to you."

"Sorry Mione, I'll meet you in the Great Hall so we can eat break breakfast then we'll go to Hogsmeade."

"Okay, Gin. I'll see you in a few."

"See you later."

When Ginny left their room, Hermione got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to do her morning routine. Hermione changed into a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue sweater over it. She put her hair in a ponytail, and then made her way to the Great Hall.

On her way to the Great Hall, she saw Draco arguing with Pansy.

"Get away from me Parkinson!" yelled Draco.

"But Drakie, you said you were going to the ball with me, not the mudblood," whined Pansy.

"I never said such a thing and don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood! Now leave before you make me do something I might regret!" yelled Draco, even louder this time.

Pansy ran towards the dungeons outraged. As soon as Pansy was out of sight, Hermione walked up to Draco.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"No, I was just hit by the Cruciatus Curse and now I'm about to die," replied Draco sarcastically.

"I was just asking, you know. You didn't have to be all sarcastic and stuff." said Hermione.

"Then next time remind me not be sarcastic around you."

"You know what? I don't even know why I even bothered to ask."

'_Ugh. I hate that ferret. I was just asking if he's all right and he goes all sarcastic on me. Next time I won't even bother to ask. I wonder why he just defended me. First, the mumbling in his sleep, now this. I wonder if he...nah. That can't be it. It must be something else._' She pushed that thought aside and resumed her way to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall Hermione sat next to Ginny and they ate their breakfast while talking about what kind of dress they might like.

When they were finished, they made their way to Hogsmeade to buy their dresses. After an hour of trying on dozens of dresses, they finally found one they liked. They paid for their dresses and made their way back to the school.

-----

It was two hours before the Christmas Ball and all the girls were getting ready for it. Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in their room doing each other's makeup and hair. When they were all ready, they made their way to the common room where both boys were waiting.

The boys were wearing their best dress robes. Blaise's was green while Draco's was black. When the boys saw the girls, their jaws dropped.

Hermione's dress was a light blue strapless dress. It was floor length and it had glitter all over it. She had matching gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore a heart shaped silver necklace around her neck that she got from her adoptive mother for her birthday last year. Her hair was put straight down with little curls at the tips. Overall, she looked very beautiful according to Draco, but he didn't have the courage to tell her.

Ginny's dress was sort of like Hermione's. It was a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees. She wore red gloves that went up to her elbow and her hair was put up into a bun.

Both boys quickly recovered from their shock and held out their arm for the girls to take. Ginny took Blaise's while Hermione just ignored Draco's and followed Blaise and Ginny out of the common room.

"Listen Granger, can we at least be civil to each other during the ball so we won't get in trouble?" asked Draco.

"Why would I ever want to be civil with a ferret like you?"

"Maybe because if end up arguing instead of trying to show house unity, we could get our positions taken away."

"Fine, I'll agree to be civil as long as you're civil," replied Hermione.

"Deal."

When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise went to look for Harry and Ron, while Draco went looking for Crabbe and Goyle. The Great Hall was decorated nicely. There was a giant Christmas tree with many kinds of ornaments near the staff table, and instead of the four house tables, there were many round tables. There was enchanted snow falling from the ceiling and the floor looked like ice.

Hermione and Draco danced with each other for the first song and after that, they just ignored each other. During the dance, many boys asked Hermione to dance and she accepted a few. Draco and Hermione spent most of their time near the pumpkin juice watching their friends dance with their dates and pretending the other wasn't there. Many girls asked Draco to dance, but he just declined them. The only person he wanted to dance with was Hermione, but he knew she would never accept.

When the dance was over, it was almost midnight. Many people were tipsy because someone spiked the pumpkin juice. The whole staff left an hour earlier, so they didn't know about the pumpkin juice. Hermione and Draco made their way to the common room, while Ginny and Blaise were nowhere to be seen. They went inside the common room and unexpectedly, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Draco's. Draco, who was really drunk and didn't know what was happening, decided kissed her back. Slowly, they made their way into Draco's room and onto his bed, their lips never separating. Soon, lust overcame both of them and that night turned into something special.


	7. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer – Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 7 – The Aftermath**

The next morning, Hermione woke up in a warm embrace. She looked around the room and started to panic when it looked unfamiliar to her. She felt someone's arm around her and for once, she felt safe in those arms. She turned a bit to look at the person next to her and without thinking, she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Draco who was woken up by the scream.

Draco looked over at Hermione and realized that they were both naked in his bed.

"Please don't tell me that I slept with you last night," said Draco trying to catch his breath.

"I won't tell you then," replied Hermione.

"Oh my god, Snape's going to kill me!"

"As good as that sounds I'm not going to kill you, now turn around so I can put on my clothes."

Draco reluctantly obeyed and turned around. When Hermione was sure Draco couldn't see her, she got off the bed and quickly put on her clothes." When she was done, she turned around and waited for Draco to do the same.

"I just want to know what the hell happened last night!" said Hermione, as soon as Draco was done dressing.

"Snape's going to kill me," Draco repeated again.

"I just said I wasn't going to kill you. I just want to know what the hell happened last night."

"I don't mean you, I meant Professor Snape, your uncle. And to answer your question I'm not really sure what happened last night, but it's probably along the lines of some idiot spiking the pumpkin juice at the ball and we got wasted."

By now, Hermione was filled with anger and sadness. Eventually, the sadness part took over and she started to cry. "I can't believe (sob) I slept (sob) with you (sob) last night."

"Come on Granger, don't cry now please,"

"What else do you expect me to do?" she yelled, "what happens if I end up pregnant huh? My uncle is going to kill me and I'm probably going to get expelled!"

"Relax Granger, if you do get pregnant, which I doubt, you could always take a potion and get rid of the baby. Your uncle won't kill you because he's going to be too busy trying to kill me and I doubt you'll get expelled since you weren't the one that spiked the pumpkin juice."

Hermione didn't care what Draco said. She knew Harry, Ron, and her uncle would be furious with her for being irresponsible. Everyone at Hogwarts would think that she was desperate to get laid and her whole reputation as the smartest witch Hogwarts has every seen since will be ruined. Her whole life is ruined just because of one mistake.

Draco didn't know what to do. The sight of Hermione crying just tore his heart apart. He didn't think that she would take it this badly. After about a minute of watching Hermione cry and showing no sign of stopping soon, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. Instead, she did the opposite and wrapped her arms around him, crying on his chest.

"It'll be okay Hermione. If anyone gives you trouble just tell me and I'll deal with them."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Hermione who suddenly stopped crying.

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear you won't laugh."

Hermione let out a chuckle. "I promise."

He unwrapped his arms around her and sighed. He looked at her hesitantly and said, "I like you, Hermione."

Hermione sat there frozen. She couldn't believe that Dr-Malfoy liked her. Now that she thought about it, it all makes since. First the mumbling in his sleep, then defending her against Parkinson. She didn't know why she didn't see it before.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I apologize for all the things I did to you over the years."

When Hermione made no sign of replying he started to get up and leave. As he was about to get off the bed, Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"M-Draco, I'm not mad at you. I'm just shocked, that's all. If you really feel that way then I'm willing to give you a chance."

At those words, Draco Malfoy actually smiled and gave her a hug. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we should both get ready for class."

Hermione nodded and gave Draco a kiss before she left. She went straight to her room to take a long, hot shower. On her way to the bathroom, she was oblivious to the naked Ginny and Blaise on Ginny's bed. When she was finished, she came out in her school robes and saw a worried looking Ginny sitting on her bed in her school robes.

"Are you okay Ginny?" asked Hermione while sitting down next to her friend.

"Err..I'm fine. Can I talk to you about something?" asked Ginny.

"Sure. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I need to talk to you about last night."

Hermione started to blush, but Ginny didn't notice it.

"What about last night?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"You have to promise me that you won't flip out and you won't tell Ron or Harry."

"I promise. Are you sure you ok?"

"isleptwithblaiselastnight"

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly." She hoped that her ears weren't working right.

"I slept with Blaise last night," said Ginny, whose face was becoming as red as her hair.

"That's what I thought you said. Are you going to tell anyone else?"

To Ginny's surprise, Hermione didn't freak out at all and this made Ginny suspicious. "I'm not going to tell anyone else. You're the only one that knows besides Blaise and maybe Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, what did you two do last night?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to blush and Ginny had a mischievous look on her face.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?"

"You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Hermione sighed and told Ginny what happened this morning.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you slept with Malfoy. Do you know how many girls wish they were you? If I wasn't dating Blaise, I would be totally jealous."

"GINNY! How can you say such a thing? What am I going to do? What happens if I get pregnant?"

"Don't worry 'Mione. I don't think you'll get pregnant since it's your first time."

"I hope so," she muttered under her breath.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast."

---------

Meanwhile in Draco and Blaise's room...

"Dude, I can't believe you slept with Hermione!" yelled Blaise.

"Shut up! They're gonna hear us!" Draco hissed.

"I think it's time you tell her how you really feel about her."

"Yea, about that...I kind of already told her," replied Draco.

"Way to go mate. What did she say?"

"She said she will give me a chance."

"It's better then nothing I guess. To tell you the truth man, I thought she would slap you like she did in third year," said Blaise trying to contain his laughter.

"That wasn't funny Blaise. Now what should I do?"

"What do you mean what should you do?"

"I mean what should I when Snape finds out I slept with Hermione?"

"Relax, mate. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I guess your right."

"Aren't I always right?"

"You wish. I just don't want to think of Snape's reaction if he finds out."

"Why are you so worried about Snape man?"

"Hmm..let's see. Maybe it's because Hermione is Snape's niece and he happens to be our head of house."

"I see your point. I'm glad I only have her brother to deal with if someone finds out and not Snape."

"Correction, you have _five_ of her brothers to deal with and The-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, if they find out." Draco smirked at Blaise's paling face. "Come on, let's worry about this later," said Draco.

Blaise nodded and followed Draco out of the common room.


	8. Snape Finds Out

**Disclaimer – Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 8 – Snape Finds Out**

The next month flew by quickly for many students. Hermione and Ginny would usually throw up, but they blamed it on something they ate to keep other people from worrying. Inside, they had a pretty good guess at why they were really throwing up, but they didn't want to admit it. Ever since the Christmas Ball Ginny and Blaise's relationship got better.

The day after the Christmas Ball Hermione and Draco announced that they were dating, much to Ron and Harry's annoyance. When they asked why she was dating him, Hermione just said that he changed and left it at that. At first, they objected, along with everyone in Gryffindor, but they slowly came around and accepted the fact that the two were dating.

One day, Hermione and Ginny decided to go to the hospital wing to check and see if they were actually pregnant. When they got there, they saw Blaise talking to Madam Pomfrey. When Blaise saw them, he walked up to the two girls with a worried look on his face.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Erm..yea. We just need to ask Madam Pomfrey to check something for us," answered Ginny who looked really nervous."

Blaise bent down and whispered in her ear, "Are you pregnant?"

Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just shrugged.

"Come on Ginny, I just want to get this done and over with," said Hermione.

"Can I come with you guys?" asked Blaise.

Hermione looked over at Ginny to see if it was okay. To Hermione's surprise she allowed Blaise to go with them. The trio made there way to Madam Promfrey's office.

"Can I help you three?" she asked.

"We need you to er, test us for something," said Hermione who was starting to blush.

"Test for what?"

"We need see if we're pregnant or not."

At that, Madam Promfrey's face paled to a ghostly white. When her face regained some color, she ushered the girls onto separate beds.

"I need you both to lie down and relax. I will use a charm to see if your pregnant or not."

Both girls did as they were told. Poppy performed the charm first on Hermione and the tip of her wand glowed blue for a second, then it turned pink. She repeated the same charm on Ginny, but this time the tip of her wand only glowed pink.

After she was done, she looked at both of the girls who were now sitting up on their bed.

"I have the results."

"And?" asked Hermione who was irritated that she was trying to stall.

"And you're both pregnant."

CRASH!

All four occupants of the room turned to the cause of the loud crash to face a very pissed off potions professor and a very sacred looking Draco.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERMIONE'S PREGNANT! THIS HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE!" yelled Snape.

"Severus, calm down. There is no mistake," said Poppy who was trying to calm down the potions professor, but was obviously failing.

"Hermione, I know you have more sense then this. Please tell me this is one big misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev. I really am, but it's true."

Hermione then started to cry and Draco walked over to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay Hermione, don't worry."

Snape looked up at the couple and asked, "Who's the father Hermione?" At that question, Hermione began to cry harder. "How did this happen and who's the father Hermione?" Snape asked again.

"I don't really remember how it happened, but I remember it happened after the Christmas Ball," said Hermione trying to avoid the second question.

"Who's the father?" he tried asking again for the third time.

"Draco," she whispered.

Snape was shocked at her answer. When he turned to look at Malfoy, his face was blank and showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were full of fear.

"I'm sorry sir. Someone spiked the pumpkin juice at the ball and we got carried away in the common room," he said.

"I can't believe you Draco! What were you thinking at the moment! She's my niece for Merlin's sake. I thought you of all people would have actually have some common sense!"

"Like I said before _sir_, it wasn't entirely my fault. Blame it on the idiot who thought it would be funny to spike the pumpkin juice. If I could have prevented it don't you think I would have?" said Draco who was getting angry with his godfather.

Snape just stayed silent. He knew Draco since he was born and he knew Draco would have prevented this from happening if he weren't drunk.

After a brief moment of silence, Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

"You girls have a choice. Do you want to keep the baby or do you want to get rid of it?"

Hermione was the first to answer. "I'm going to keep it." Snape looked worried at her answer.

Snape suddenly stood up and said, "After you four are done here, meet me in the headmaster's office. We have a few things that need to be discussed." He then walked out of the hospital wing.

"Are you sure you want to keep it Hermione? I'll help you of course, but it's a lot of responsibility to take care of a baby. Are you really sure?"

"Actually it's two babies. She's having twins," said Poppy.

Hermione sat here thinking then said, "I'm sure Draco. I know we can both be good parents." They smiled at each other.

Madam Pomfrey then turned to Ginny and Blaise who was silent the whole time. "What about you Miss Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny looked at Blaise and he nodded. "I'm going to keep it too," said Ginny.

"Very well then. Would you all like to know the gender of your babies?" asked Madam Pomfrey. They all nodded. "Miss Granger is going to have a boy and a girl and Miss Weasley is going to have a girl." Madam Pomfrey looked at the four students and smiled at them for the first time since they came in. "I want you to take these potions every morning," she said as she took two identical looking potions from a cabinet, "it will help with your morning sickness and your fatigue. I expect you both to come for a check up every month and if you don't show up, I will have to hunt you down. Understand?" They all nodded. "I think it's about time you meet the headmaster now. You kids left him waiting long enough. Off you go."

The group left the hospital wing and made their way for the headmaster's office.

------

In the headmaster's office..

"I don't know if I should be mad or disappointed Albus. They are both top of their class and they actually let something like this happened," said Snape while he was pacing around in the headmaster's office.

"I know how you feel Severus, but remember, this wasn't entirely their fault. I want you to at least be supportive of her decision," replied Dumbledore.

"..."

"Just be glad that it wasn't Mr. Potter or Weasley," said Dumbledore his eye twinkling madly and Snape's reaction.

"That's not funny Albus. If it was Potter or Weasley that was the father, I would probably Avada them to hell."

_Knock knock_

"Ah, that must be them," said Dumbledore, "Come in." The four of them walked through the door and took a seat.

"Now, I have been informed by Severus about your...situation."

"Are you going to expel us Professor?" asked Hermione.

"No Miss Snape, I'm not going to expel you. I want to talk to you four about living arrangements."

"Living arrangements sir?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, living arrangements. Since babies with magical parents develop faster then babies without magical parents we need to add a nursery to your common room." (A/N – I wanted the babies to be born when they were still at Hogwarts.) The four nodded in understanding. "There is also the fact that we have to alert your parents," he paused for a moment, "I will send them all an owl later today, but you are free to owl them and explain the situation to them. I would suggest you tell your friends about the situation if they don't already know about it. I think that's about it. You may go now and Severus, remember to relax."

Snape just grunted in response and led the four out of the headmaster's office. He pulled Draco aside and claimed he wanted to discuss 'stuff' with him while the others went back to their common room.

"I never want to experience that again," said Hermione as she sat on the couch.

"Me neither. My parents are going to freak out when they found out about me being pregnant," said Ginny as she sat down next to Blaise on the other couch.

"Yea, they'll probably have the same reaction as Uncle Sev."

"I actually thought Snape was calm about this whole thing because it was Draco and not someone else," said Blaise, "If it was someone else he would've hexed them into oblivion even if they were a Slytherin."

"I know, I wonder what he's talking to Draco about."

"Probably just threatening him or something," said Blaise like it was nothing.

"Typical Snape," said Ginny.

-----------

Draco and Snape took the long way back to the head common room. During the walk, neither spoke to the other. When they were outside of the common room, Snape spoke up, "I want you to take care of Hermione. If you hurt her in any way you will wish that you were never born."

Draco gulped then answered, "Yes sir."

"Alright, now let's go in. I need to talk to Hermione."

Both of them walked in to see Hermione laughing about something Blaise said. She looked up and smiled at Draco and Snape as they walked in.

"Hermione," began Snape as he sat down next to her, "I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you. I was just a bit...surprised in the hospital wing and I wanted to apologize if I hurt you."

"There's no need to apologize Uncle Sev. I was actually expecting you to act that way when you found out." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're not mad at me. I'm going to go now. You should get some rest too and if any of you utter a word to people about apologizing, I will give you detention for the rest of the year. I don't want anyone to know that I'm going soft."

"But you are going soft," said Draco who was smiling also.

Snape just ignored the comment and left.

"Now, how are we going to tell Potter and Weasley," said Draco after Snape left.

"We could tell them tomorrow at dinner after our classes," said Ginny.

The rest agreed and went upstairs to get some rest. Hermione and Draco went into the Girls' room and Ginny and Blaise went into the Boys' room.


	9. Howlers Galore

**Disclaimer – Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 9 – Howlers Galore**

The next day in the Great Hall during breakfast Hermione and Ginny were quiet. They both ate in silence, not bothering to notice the worrying glances coming from Harry and Ron.

Finally, Harry spoke up. "Are you two okay?" he asked, sounding worried

"What?..Oh, we're fine," lied Ginny.

"Come on," said Ron, "I know something's wrong with you and Hermione. Ever since both of you came in you haven't said a word. Besides Ginny, you're a terrible lier.

"Don't worry Ron," said Hermione, "we're fine. You guys don't have to worry."

Before Ron could say anything, the morning post came in. An owl, recognized as Pig, dropped a red envelope right in front of Ginny.

"What did you-" Ron didn't get to finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by the howler that opened by itself.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" screeched Mrs. Weasley's voice from the howler. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO GO AND GET PREGNANT!" at this, the whole hall gasped. "WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE MORE COMMON SENSE THEN THIS. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU." When the howler was finished yelling at Ginny all the Gryffindors were trying to hold down Ron and Harry from hexing Blaise into oblivion.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco got the same red envelope exactly like Ginny's. After Ginny's howler he was suddenly scared to open his. He looked at Blaise and saw him giving him an encouraging look.

"Just open it Draco. It can't be that bad," said Blaise.

"Easy for you to say. You're parents are actually nice enough not to send one."

"Just open it already."

"Here goes nothing," muttered Draco.

The second he touched the envelope, it came to life and Narcissa's voice could be heard. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU GO AND IMPREGNANT ANOTHER STUDENT, AND SEVERUS' NIECE AT THAT! ALL THESE YEARS HE TREATS YOU LIKE HIS OWN AND YOU REPAY HIM BY GETTING HIS ONLY BLOOD RELATIVE PREGNANT! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW THAT YOU DISGRACED THE MALFOY NAME."

When Draco's howler shredded itself, the whole hall was silent. Two howlers in one day and they were both about the same thing. Finally, it was Ron who broke the silence. "Is this why both of you were quiet the whole time!" yelled Ron who was struggling against Seamus and Dean. "Both of you are pregnant because you decided to become Malfoy and Zabini's whores! I knew letting you date Zabini was a bad idea, but noooo Hermione said he was a good person. I guess this proves that he really is like Malfoy after all. When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Ronald Weasley!" yelled Ginny who interrupted Ron. "Don't you dare call me a whore. Blaise loves me and I love him. He supports my decision of keeping the baby." Ginny couldn't take it anymore, she was now crying hysterically. "I can't believe my mom would react this way," she whispered.

"It's going to be okay Gin," said Hermione trying to comfort her friend. Inside, she wasn't really sure if everything would be okay. Sure she was pregnant, but her Uncle knew the father of the baby really well. Ginny's family on the other hand didn't even know who Blaise Zabini was. They weren't even aware that she had a boyfriend.

Blaise walked up to the Gryffindor table, followed by Draco, and embraced Ginny.

"Get the hell away from her Zabini!" yelled Ron. He was still trying to get away from Seamus and Dean, but he was failing.

"Shut up Weasley!" yelled Blaise. "I think you should get away from her. After all, I wasn't the one that made her cry. It was you and only you." With that, Blaise took Ginny's hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

Snape, who was sitting at the staff table was shocked by Ron's reaction. He knew that Ron would cause an outburst, but he wasn't expecting him calling his own sister and his best friend a whore.

'_No one calls Hermione a whore a gets away with it_' he thought.

He got up from his seat and walked toward the Gryffindor table. The whole room was still silent and all eyes were on Snape. Finally, he reached the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Weasley," he sneered at Ron. "50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention with Filch for your little outburst." He then turned to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder. His features softened a bit and he said, "Don't worry about your mother Draco, I'll talk to Narcissa about it and hopefully, she'll understand. In the meantime, I think you and Hermione should stay in the common room with Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasley for the rest of the day. I'll excuse the four of you from classes for the rest of the day." And with that he left the Great Hall with Draco and Hermione.

When they left, the Great Hall immediately became noisy. Everyone was talking to his or her friends about what just happened.


	10. Names

**Disclaimer – Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 10 - Names**

A month has passed since the incident in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny were given the cold shoulder by their fellow male Gryffindors. The females however, were excited and some were even jealous that they slept with two of the hottest guys at school. The latter fact didn't exactly cheer them up though. Wherever they went, they were bombarded with questions and insults from other students from all houses except Slytherin. The Slytherins just pretended that nothing was wrong, but Hermione had a suspicion that her uncle had something to do with it.

During meals, Hermione and Ginny would sit at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise to be away from the annoying questions and the insults. At first, the Slytherins protested, but one glare from Snape and they immediately shut up.

One day in the common room when Hermione and Draco were just sitting on the couch enjoying each other's comfort, Hermione mentioned about what to name the babies.

"How about Draco Jr. for the boy?" asked Draco.

"I think one Draco is enough dear," replied Hermione.

"How about Trevor?" Hermione asked.

"No way am I going to name my son after Longbottom's toad."

"I wasn't thinking about Neville's toad. I just like the name Trevor."

They sat there for awhile until Draco thought of a name.

"I got it, how about Severus Jullian Malfoy for the boy and Allison Christine Malfoy for the girl?"

"I like the names Draco, but who said they would be Malfoys?"

"Come on Hermione, pleaseeeee," begged Draco.

After a minute of listening to Draco beg, Hermione gave in. "Oh all right, you can stop acting like a little kid now."

"I'm not acting like a little kid," said Draco who was now pouting.

Hermione chuckled at Draco's expression. "What's so funny?"

"You face. You look so cute when you pout."

"Don't I always look cute?"

"Don't be so full of yourself dear." And with that Hermione kissed Draco's forehead and got up to go to her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to do my homework."

"It's not due till next month. You can do it later."

"Unlike some people, I like to finish my homework and get it over with." Without waiting for Draco to respond, Hermione went to her room.

When it was almost time for dinner, Hermione walked down to the common room. She saw Blaise, Ginny, and Draco talking. She went up to Draco and took a seat next to him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Draco was just giving us name suggestions for the baby," replied Blaise.

"I told them to name her after me, but they wouldn't listen," said Draco.

Hermione chuckled.

"We are not naming our daughter after you Draco and thats that," said Ginny.

"How about Rhia Kylie?" asked Hermione.

"I like it," said Ginny right after Hermione suggested the name.

"Rhia Kylie Zabini," said Blaise.

"Sounds good to me," said Ginny.

"How come you don't mind them being Zabini? I had to beg Hermione to let them be Malfoys." said Draco.

Blaise chuckled.

"There's already enough Weasleys" was all Ginny said before they went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

------------------------------

When they were finished with dinner, they got up and left the Great Hall. They reached the entrance to the head common room and saw Harry and Ron pacing in front of the portrait.

"What do you want Potter?" sneered Draco.

"We want to talk to Hermione and Ginny," replied Harry.

"What do you guys want?" asked Ginny. "Are you both here to insult us like the rest of the school?"

"Hermione, Ginny...we...just-" Ron started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry for acting like pricks," blurted Harry.

Hermione, the ever forgiving person, forgave them. "I forgive you," she said.

"Ginny?" asked Ron.

Ginny sighed and said, "I forgive you guys too, It's been quite lonely with only Blaise, Draco and Hermione as company," she joked.

"Do you guys want to come in?" asked Hermione.

"Nah," said Harry, "we should get back to Gryffindor tower. It's almost curfew and I don't want detention." He shuddered at the memory of his last detention with Filch.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," said Ginny.

And with that they went their separate ways.

**A/N – Only one more chapter to go. I will post it up on Friday.**


	11. Will You Marry Me?

**Disclaimer – Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 11 – Will You Marry Me?**

Winter has gone by and it is now spring in Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny stopped receiving insults and other hateful comments for about a month now and everything was returning back to normal. Ever since Harry and Ron apologized, both girls started sitting back at the Gryffindor table. Now, Hermione was due to give birth any day. Ginny gave birth last week to a very healthy baby girl and she has been invited to stay with Blaise at the Zabini manor over the summer. Right after Ginny gave birth, the whole Weasley clan came to ooh and ahh over the new baby. All the males threatened Zabini while their mother was playing with the little Rhia.

-------

Draco made his way to Snape's office and knocked on the door. "Enter." He heard Snape say and he opened the door and walked in.

Snape looked up and saw Draco. His features softened and asked, "What's the matter?"

Draco didn't know how to ask him just blurted it all out at once. "I want to ask you if it's okay to ask Hermione to marry me," he said quickly.

Snape looked amused. "Is this why you were so nervous during Potions this afternoon?" Draco nodded waiting for Snape's response. "I was wondering when you would actually ask her."

Draco immediately relaxed at the answer Snape gave him. For a minute he thought Snape would react the same way he did in the hospital wing when he found out Hermione was pregnant.

"If that's all you want to ask you may leave now," Snape said. Draco got up and headed for the door. When he reached the door, he heard Snape say, "Remember, if you hurt her you'll wish you were never born." He turned around and nodded towards Snape, then left the room.

--------------

He walked back to the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading. Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco. Suddenly, Draco became all nervous on the inside.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"hmm?"

Draco walked up to her and got down on one knee. Hermione put down her book and looked at him.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Hermione," Draco started. "You know I love you and I know you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want our children to be able to grow up in a family. Will you marry me?" (A/N – that was cheesy) He pulled out a little box from his pocket and showed her the ring. The ring was silver with a diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the sides.

Hermione started at Draco in shock. She loved Draco very much and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall she said yes. Draco got up and slipped the ring on her finger. He then kissed Hermione passionately.

"I love you Draco," said Hermione when they broke apart.

"I love you too," he replied.

-------

The next day Hermione was beaming. She was in an extremely good mood during all her classes. After classes, she made her way to the hospital wing for her monthly checkup. She was about a feet away from the hospital wing when suddenly, her abdomen hurt really bad. She looked down and saw blood dripping down her legs. She walked as fast as she can to the hospital and called Madam Pomfrey. She put Hermione on a bed and told her to try and relax while she contacted the Headmaster.

When Dumbledore found out that Hermione was going into labor, he searched the castle for Harry and Ron. He found them in Charms and pulled them out of class.

"Is something wrong professor?" asked Harry.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Potter," he replied. "Hermione is going into labor and I know she would want you there to support her. Before you go to the hospital wing, I want you to go to the potions classroom and inform Severus and Mr. Malfoy about Hermione."

Both boys nodded, and then sprinted towards the potions classroom. When they were almost near, they heard Snape yelling at some poor student. They opened the door and everyone in the class turned in their direction.

"Potter, would you like to tell me why you are disrupting my class?" he asked. The class contained 7th year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath so Ron spoke. "Its...Hermione," he panted. "She's going into labor."

At those words, Snape dismissed the class, much to everyone's pleasure and the four of them ran towards the hospital wing. When they got there, they saw Hermione screaming at Madam Pomfrey and she looked like she was in extreme pain.

"I'M NEVER GETTING PREGNANT AGAIN!" she yelled.

Draco walked up to her bed and held out his hand for her to hold. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Draco didn't know Hermione contained such strength. His hand was hurting badly, but his face didn't show it. He sat there comforting Hermione.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO RELAX! YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH TO TWINS!" she snapped.

After twenty-two hours of squeezing Draco's hand and yelling at random people the twins were born. Severus came out first and was five minutes older than Allison. Hermione was holding Severus while Draco was holding Allison. Harry was Severus' godfather, much to Snape's displeasure and Ron was Allison's godfather. Ginny was both of their godmothers.

"Would you like to hold Sevvie?" Hermione asked.

Snape stiffened at the nickname, but quickly relaxed. He held out his arms to take Severus Jr. from his mother. He smiled at the baby in his arms. The baby had little strands of blond hair, pale skin, and his eyes were black like his.

Hermione stared at her two babies and slowly she fell asleep.

**A/N – okay, I know that's not the best ending, but I had a little case of writer's block. Also, there will be no epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**My next story is going to be SSHG. I'm writing it all out on paper first and I'm about half way done. I'll post that up as soon as I finish.**


End file.
